Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) strains that are resistant to multiple antibiotics first appeared in clinical settings. Subsequently, resistant Staphylococcal strains were also isolated from the communities (Bancroft et al. (2007) JAMA 298:1803-1804; Kennedy et al. (2008) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., 105:1327-1332). MRSA infections can cause life-threatening endocarditis, pneumonia, septicemia, septic arthritis, and osteomyelitis. The community-associated MRSA USA300 strain is responsible for the majority of the skin and soft tissue infection (Krishna et al. (2012) Semin. Immunopathol., 34:261-280). The total deaths due to MRSA infections are comparable to the deaths caused by human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) (Klevens et al. (2007) JAMA 298:1763-1771; Klimek et al. (1976) Am. J. Med., 61:340-345). Bacterial resistance in general—not just limited to MRSA—has rendered many traditional antibiotics ineffective, adding an unwanted burden to medical care. As a consequence, it is critical to develop a new generation of antibiotics that can eliminate microbial infections including superbugs such as MRSA by a mechanism different from those of traditional antibiotics.